My personal samurai
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: A short story involving an unusual couple: Tessa and Drift. I hope you enjoy. And please, no flames.


Title : My personal samurai  
Universe : Bayverse  
Rated : K  
Couple : Drift x Tessa  
Warnings : Xenophily , mech x woman relationship , slight spoilers , AU .  
Summary: A short story involving an unusual couple: Tessa and Drift. I hope you enjoy. And please, no flames.

Narrator P.O.V.  
"It had been two years after all those incidents. The life of young Tessa really gave a lot of laps. She won a scholarship to study mechanical engineering and be able to help her dad. Credits to Joshua, who is now walking the line and just doing good things.

Her father is making more and more things. And now with the return of Optimus, it seems that Mr. Yeager received a new stimulus. The other Autobots are living their normal lives here on Earth. Always lurking in the remaining decepticons or human killers of autobots .  
Shane is out there earning a living from racing. He is well and happy. Even being no longer with Tessa. To stay with her, the girl who would become her navigator. But daddy Cade forced the girl to go to college. Especially since she won a full scholarship .And the dating blew. Although the friendship was maintained.

But it was the least worst of the problems, because Tessa got a new boyfriend. With an age difference of pretty absurd. As well as the size. It was expected that daddy Cade never looked at his daughter. However, the new dating had a certain wordiness. He was a samurai of Cybertron. And cybertronians samurais are so honorable as their Earth colleagues . You can believe , sign and approve. Daddy Cade agreed on vehement protests. At least, autobots don't pregnant human . Could be an odd choice, but at least it would protect Tessa from certain types of attacks.

We need not say that Tessa's boyfriend is the Drift. Because of this relationship, the autobot accompanied the young in the university. He was usually in the parking lot, always watching. When he wanted to explore more, wore holoform. We could say that some people were jealous of Tessa, because of the beautiful car that she had. But it was not a car. It was a robotic life form that came from space . And a gentleman too. And was that chivalry ally ace fighting skills that enticed the young woman and she did fall in love with the autobot.

Drift as much as he tried to understand humans, some things for him were simply illogical. For example, he did not understand why human get drunk . And worse, do things they should not while they are drunk. Drift has a bad memory in the processor. He remembers seeing Tessa very drunk. And a group of guys trying to do something very bad to her. Promptly, he flew over the creatures. Poor boys ! Do not know what hited them. He took the girl in his arms and took her to the place where she slept (an apartment just for her). If he had not arrived in time, who knows what would happen to his girl.  
... Tessa was always surrounded by girls. Being in an engineering college was being very good, even if she had surrounded the boys, something she was forced almost all life to avoid. Obvious that she was harassed. She always said she had a boyfriend and that he lived far away (half true to cover up Drift's nature), to scare the stalkers. Even so, she always had a bunch of idiots to disturb her. After the incident with alcohol, she vowed never to drink again. And asked for the Drift teach her some self-defense.

Despite the considerable differences in size , with the use of holoform could have an almost close to that of human relationship. There were kisses, caresses, hugs. Not come to a closer contact, for the Drift was resistant to move quickly to that level. Tessa took the hint and respected the will of her boyfriend.

They did almost everything. Walking hand in hand down the street, going to the movies, ice cream, laugh together. Sometimes, when they were on the road, Drift stopped to rest at some points. And Tessa enjoyed to watch TV. After all, the Drift had a tv screen inside. The watched sitcoms, cartoons, some movies.

The Drift used to be serious. Only when he was under pressure that he was nervous. But he could still keep a little self-control. Tessa was also too quiet girl. Rarely, they fought. And the few fights were related to safety of the girl. Jealousy was something that did not exist between them. There were a lot of confidence. It was a different relationship, but still functional and happy. "

Note: I hope you enjoyed the story. If you liked it, please leave a comment.


End file.
